


Ficlet Friday Ask: Hartwin It's Okay To Cry

by LegoLock



Series: Friday Ficlets [39]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, M/M, Talks about dead parent, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 06:31:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7704100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegoLock/pseuds/LegoLock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Harry, Eggsy, 9"</p>
<p>9. You know, it's okay to cry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ficlet Friday Ask: Hartwin It's Okay To Cry

**Author's Note:**

> For Marzipanilla on Tumblr

“You know, it’s okay to cry.”

Harry blinked hurriedly to dispel the tears which had gathered in his eyes from staring at a picture of himself with Lee. It had been taken just shortly before they’d been called away that fateful day of Lee’s death. Just hours really. They were tying a few drinks on…Lee was trying Harry’s suit jacket, glasses, and tie. Harry was fixing the tie.

He swallowed hard against the burning lump in his throat as he looked at the young man in the doorway of his office. Eggsy looked just like his father, minus the eyes. Those were his mother’s, certainly, but everything else was Lee.

Eggsy stepped a bit closer, “I…won’t tell no one.”

Harry’s fingers curled around the cool tumbler in one fist, the other traced the frame of the picture.

“Is that promise?” He tried to sound calm, cool, collected…but there was a soft quavering in his voice. 

Eggsy closed the door, moving slowly across the room with his shoulders hunched and thumbs slung in his pockets. He stopped just shy of the desk, nodding to the picture frame.

“You never keep that one out.”

“I couldn’t.”

Eggsy nodded, he understood as he looked at Harry with dampened eyes. “What was he like?”

Of course Eggsy would ask that. He’d been only young when his father had died. How could he have known him very well at all? Harry closed his eyes and swallowed hard, letting the first tear work free from under closed lids.

“Your father was a great man…” Eggsy sniffed hard and rubbed his nose on the back of his hand as he took a seat to listen to Harry speak about his late father. “…I first met Lee in Afghanistan…you see there was a rather disastrous error on my part that left me requiring a helping hand from a very strapping stranger in army fatigues…”


End file.
